Love of All Kinds
by Irish Thorn
Summary: Coping with the outcome of the war can be hard, sometimes comfort comes from unexpected places. Rated M for language and a fair bit of smut. One-shot. I don't own anything, JKR owns all...


_This is a short one-shot that I wrote when I was having a bit of writer's block. I asked faeli for a prompt to get me started, and she threw out a list of words. I wrote this story for her, she's been so awesome in helping me through everything. Here's a small dallop of smut for all you dirty minds out there! Enjoy!_

* * *

It was dark. Very dark. Very, very dark. You get the point, right? That it was dark? Anyway, the reason behind the darkness was very simple: she was underground. You heard me right folks, _underground._ Now, why was Miss Hermione Granger underground you may ask? Another very simple answer: she was burying her long-time best friend Ron Weasley.

She was alone at the moment, and I'm sure you're wondering why, but we'll get to that momentarily. For now, you simply need to know that she is underground, Ron is dead, and his ashes are in the care of Miss Granger. Ashes? What does this have to do with anything? Well, Ron was cremated; unintentionally of course. Wizards don't cremate their dead, at least not in the Muggle sense of the word. They use funeral pyres, but that begs the question of why Miss Granger, Muggle-born third of the Golden Trio, is carrying her best friend around in an urn.

During the final battle, Ron had taken a bought of _feindfyre _to his person, and was reduced to a pile on the ground. You see, Miss Granger was raised to believe that the soul didn't leave the body until a proper burial was preformed, and she intended to do just that for her friend; so she gathered him into an urn and embarked on her short mission to put him to rest.

The only problem was, she was getting pretty lonely down in the cold catacombs all alone. The cool temperature wasn't helped by the fact that she was walking down stone-lined tunnels. Stone could be very cold. She was underground, and now freezing and lonely, in some pretty extensive catacombs. She'd started out her day in an old church in the heart of London, and quickly descended beneath the earth towards the church's burial tombs. Now, that wasn't really the problem, the problem came about later.

She'd walked for quite awhile before she realized how dark it really was down there. Needless to say, underground can be very dark. She took out her wand and lit the torches within the sconces. _Ah! So much better!_ Before long, she started reading the names of the people that resided within each tomb, as they were posted at each door way. She was going deeper and deeper, seeing older and older families.

It took another few hours of walking before she found exactly what she was looking for, however. Eventually she came upon the most ancient of tombs, each one more dilapidated then the last. It was amongst these that she found what she'd come for. On the wall above a door way, she saw the surname 'Weaselay'. In twelfth century England, the Weasley's were once the Weaselay's.

That was when another problem arose. This one was much worse then the darkness, the coldness, the loneliness, the getting lost; much worse then any of the great pains she'd went to to find the burial place to begin with. The tomb was sealed. Now what was she going to do? With little thought, she lifted her wand and began dismantling the stones and mortar bit by bit. It didn't take her long to realize her mistake. Clearly, they had to have been wizards, the others buried in the family tomb; and if they were wizards centuries ago, then naturally there were other families of wizards buried nearby as well.

If that was the case, which she was pretty sure it was, then the catacombs themselves had been built with magic. Therein lies the problem. She'd just inadvertently triggered some ancient wards. She threw up some defensive spells, just as the first magical trap was activated.

She was quickly trapped within the small area in which she was standing by additional stone walls appearing out of no where. _Okay, no big deal really. Just do what you came here to do._ She continued to dismantle the wall of stone separating her from the family of dead wizards. It wouldn't be long until another trap was activated.

Out of seemingly nowhere, spikes were shot at her from every direction. It really was a good thing she'd thrown up the defensive spells when she had. She stopped what she was doing briefly, reinforcing the spells, and adding a few wards around where she was standing. The wall was almost down at this point.

She wasn't entirely surprised when the next trap that was activated, was the stone floor beneath her opening up. It really didn't seem possible that the floor of the bottom level of ancient catacombs had just opened under her, but she quickly cast a modified levitation spell, keeping herself where she'd been standing before. She finished taking down the wall, and slipped into the large room. There wasn't much space for her to stand, with all of the bodies that were crammed into the space, but she pushed her way in where she could, and sat the urn, which was filled with the remains of her best friend, down between a couple of caskets.

"Good-bye, Ronald. You always were a pain in my arse. I hope your family welcomes you with open arms into the afterlife." And with that, she was back out of the room, rebuilding the wall that she'd torn down not moments before. It took less time to replace the wall, then it had to remove it, but she put some of the heaviest wards she could think of on the newly rebuilt wall. Another few flicks of her wand had Ron's name at the bottom of the long list next to the door. He would be at peace now.

She smiled softly, remembering the way Ron's family had reacted when she'd shown up to take his body away. They were none too pleased, but had eventually relented once she'd explained that she was taking him to a forgotten family catacomb. It was time for her to go, and she apparated out without another thought.

She reappeared at the Burrow, where she knew everyone was awaiting news that she'd completed her personal mission. She walked around the house, finding a large group of people, most of them with red hair, talking quietly while milling about.

"Mione!" Her other best friend, Harry Potter, was the first to spot her from across the yard. He ran up to her, hugging her tightly before pulling back to look in her face. "How'd it go?" Tears started to well up in her eyes for the first time since the final battle three days ago. There had been so many deaths, so much pain and mourning.

"I found it, Harry. Ron's at peace now." The two friends embraced, and sobbed into each other. It had always been the three of them, since the beginning. They were closer then mere friends would ever be, they were family. The rest of the Weasley family had stayed back from the scene unfolding before them, not wanting to intrude. It wasn't long, though, before Mrs. Weasley's curiosity got the best of her.

"Hermione, dear, did you find it?" It was asked tentatively, as if the world relied on her answer. Miss Granger smiled at the woman who'd always treated her as a daughter.

"Yes, ma'am. He's at rest." She had said this loud enough for everyone else to hear her, and they'd all released a sigh of relief as one. One by one, they all came up to hug her, offering thanks that they knew she wouldn't have ever asked for. The last person to offer her thanks, was Bill Weasely. He'd easily lost the most of everyone in the family. His youngest brother, his wife, dead. He now had lines of scars running angrily down his face from when Fenrir Greyback had attacked him in human form. The scars, over a year old now, were still vivid across his beautiful face.

Hermione had loved him for longer then she would ever admit to anyone. She silently offered comfort when he didn't seem too willing to part from her embrace at first, and he took her comfort greedily, needing to feel another human being against him. Everyone was so upset, yet relieved, that no one noticed the over long embrace right next to them.

It went by equally unnoticed when the two slipped away from the group, hurrying into the house and up the stairs to the room that Bill used to share with Charlie when they'd lived at home. This might seem strange to you, that Bill could so easily be over his wife that had just died about three days ago, but then, perhaps you don't know about the affair that the two had been carrying on for nearly six months now.

Yes, Bill and Fleur had been married, but she never took to his scars well. She tried, she really did, but being part Veela had just made her too vain to stand by the man when he physically wasn't up to her standards. They had decided to stay together, not wanting the added stress to get to anyone until after the war, but she wouldn't let him touch her intimately anymore.

That was a pretty big problem, at first. After Bill's attack, he'd taken on some of the more aggressive traits of a wolf. One of those being an overwhelming need to mate. Not just take a mate, although werewolves mated for life, but to just rut like an animal. It hadn't been more then a few months before he'd gone out for a run on the full moon, trying to run off some of his urges, when he'd come across Hermione.

He hadn't been able to control himself when he'd smelled that she was in heat. They'd begun hooking up regularly after that; always on and around the full moon. He loved the young woman that could look past his scars to the man beneath, and wasted no time in telling her that. She'd simply smiled and kissed him, not able to say it yet herself. He didn't really mind though, he knew she loved him. He could see it in the way she'd hold him and tuck him in when she thought he was already asleep; the way she reserved a special smile just for him that she'd always flash whenever things with Fleur got too bad; the way she lovingly ran her tongue over every scar on his body; oh yeah, she loved him.

He kissed her fiercely, not wanting to think about life anymore. Life was too unfair to think about. He was now free to be with the woman that he loved, and was loved by in return, but it seemed so awful when his wife just died. No one had noticed anything wrong with his marriage, and would be absolutely scandalized if he came out as a couple with the small witch that was now moaning in his arms.

He pulled away from the kiss, eliciting a groan of frustration from the brunette, just to run his lips up and down her neck. He bit down gently, causing a gasp to be heard throughout the room. Hermione raked her nails down Bill's back, trying to get him to let go, and be a little rough with her. She loved it when he was gentle, but after her day, she really wanted it rough. Bill got the message quick enough and pressed a bruising kiss to her lips.

His grip on her waist was bruising, but neither of them noticed or cared. Bill finally decided to take charge when Hermione had suddenly bit down on his tongue in her mouth, the same time she gripped his hair and pulled. It was close to the full moon, and the wolf inside of him broke loose momentarily, and growled at the witch. She just moaned in response, loving the feel of being against him. He turned her around, and forced her down onto her hands and knees in front of him on the floor.

He knew she was ready, he could smell her arousal around them like a cloud. Using a silent, wandless spell, he had them both naked right away. He didn't waste anymore time thrusting his straining erection into her sopping folds. They groaned in unison, the feeling of him gliding into her never got old; each time feeling like the first time. He pounded into her roughly, gripping her hips to stop her from being pushed across the floor by the strength of his thrusts. Her breasts were flopping around with each thrust, but this went unnoticed by both of them.

He could feel her getting close, her walls fluttering around him, within just a few minutes, but he was no where near done. He didn't let up at all as she climaxed around him, continuing his hard, wild thrusts. She came again right after, keening loudly at the contractions of her already oversensitive muscles. Bill continued on as he was, as if he was channeling a demon of some sort.

The smell of sex permeated the air, spurning Bill to go even faster. The sounds of his balls slapping Hermione's arse was a sexy sound that he couldn't get enough of. He was starting to feel the build-up of orgasm deep within his gut, his sack beginning to tighten. He held off until he felt Hermione clenching around him once again. This time though, unlike every other time they'd ever had sex, he leaned over her back and viciously sunk his teeth into the junction where her neck and shoulder met. His witch screamed out at the mixture of pain and pleasure, squeezing down around him. He could no longer hold out, and released his seed deep into her womb, still attached to her neck via his mouth.

He collapsed down on top of her, but quickly turned her around to face him. He nuzzled his face against hers, loving the feel of her skin against his. He came back to himself within moments, however, and noticed the blood that was now trickling down her chest. He sat up, pulling her with him, looking at her with a panicked look of concern.

"Oh, gods, love! I'm so sorry!" He licked away the blood, still acting on his instincts where his witch was concerned. She gave a throaty laugh, loving every bit of what they'd just done.

"Bill, I'm a little concerned that you're apologizing for marking me." She smiled at him, misreading his upset. He had, without a doubt, intentionally marked her, he just hadn't realized that she was still bleeding. Hence the apology.

"Oh, love, that's not why I apologized. I just realized that I hadn't even tried to heal you, when I know you're in pain right now." He went right back to licking her wound, soothing her pain with the flat of his tongue. She seemed to be purring in his arms the longer he went, and those noises soon turned to moans. He chuckled a bit at that, but couldn't say much as the same languid motion had caused his cock to stand at attention once again.

"Bill!" She cried out as the man in question rolled them over so that she was on top of him. She took the hint, and swiftly lifted her hips to take him inside of her. They moaned as Hermione began riding him. She leaned back, putting her breasts on display for him, tipping her head back. He leaned up as she continued bouncing on top of him, and took a nipple into his mouth. She cried out, bringing her hands to hold his head to her tightly.

This went on for a few minutes, with Bill switching back and forth between breasts, and Hermione continuing to fuck him. They were both so far gone at this point to hear the knocking at the door. They also didn't notice the head of messy black hair that appeared when the door didn't open for him. He stood there in shock for awhile, listening to the grunts and groans coming from the couple on the floor in front of him; smelling the musky scent of sex; seeing the sexy sight of his best friend roughly riding the man beneath her.

The two came together violently, their shudders causing Hermione to be dislodged from Bill, and fall to the floor next to him. Harry was still staring at them, but there was more then just him now. The Fred and George, as well as Charlie were all watching from the doorway too. The four wizards standing them had all had a thing for Hermione at one point in the recent past, and were only too turned on to watch her ride another guy.

"Do you guys mind? I'm a bit knackered at the moment." Hermione's sleepy-sounding voice was what brought them out of their trance. They all mumbled apologies but didn't immediately run off. Bill didn't like how they were looking at his witch, and turned his body to hide her from view, growling at his brothers and Harry. They all left at that, not wanting to push Bill so close to the full moon. It was Harry though, that had seen the mark and knew that his best friend was bound to the older brother of their other, now dead, best friend.

He wasn't upset by this, thinking about how well they'd moved together and how good they looked against each other. _This is really just a new beginning,_ the-boy-who-lived thought to himself. They all needed to move on from the war, and he wasn't going to think too deeply into anything at the moment. Love had conquered the darkest wizard of all time, and seeing someone in love was a beautiful thing. He wouldn't tell Arthur and Molly just yet, of course, but he would support his friend-his sister-in her new relationship. _Love of all kinds is beautiful, after all._

* * *

_A/N: This was written in the midst of one of the chapters for 'Accidents Happen'. I hit a bit of a snag as I was writing, and this helped open things back up to start the ideas flowing. As always..._

_Please Review!_


End file.
